The invention relates to capacitor discharge ignition systems and, more particularly, to CD ignition systems with circuits providing automatic spark retard at higher engine rpm.
Attention is directed to Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,236, issued July 5, 1983, which discloses a CD ignition system including a spark retard circuit providing automatic spark retard at higher engine rpm.
Attention is also directed to Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,624 issued Nov. 6, 1984, which discloses a CD ignition system similar to the system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,236 and further including means for advancing the spark timing at preselected engine speeds.